Panty and bra hangers heretofore known have involved an integral body member defining a hook portion and a central portion therebelow supporting first and second wing portions extending respectively oppositely from the central portion and having end portions for the releasable receipt of panties and/or bras.
Such prior art hangers are seen to have various disadvantages. The presence of the hook portion places an increased display height space requirement, since it extends upwardly of the central and wing hanger portions and consumes otherwise usable display space. Absence of the extending hook would enhance display density for products. Further, since the garments, particularly the bra, hangs asymmetrically aside the hanger, there is an aesthetically undesirable aspect to the prior art hangers, namely, a tilting thereof about the display rod.